Talk:Dante/Archive 1
Surname Is is surname confirmed or is it just fan terminology Nationality Anyone have any idea on what Dante's nationality is? I think he is Italian. Because if you looked at the builds in the game they looks the same in Italy. :It says he's American. However, his mother's name sounds Italian, and he could easily be native to New York or something.KrytenKoro 17:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::where does he live i doubt he's italian :::He is named after a famous italian, and his "Dark Knight" costume is a generic "Italian aristocrat" kind of look.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It seems about right, he might be part Italian, Enzo is Italian. True then DMC1 booklets says that he is American, it could be that he left Italy to live in American, where he grew up, there returned home. I think Dante is ethnically American, though he may have some German in him. His bright hair and blue eyes support this. In addition to this, his mother was blonde. Blonde hair is a common German hair color. Tony Redgrave-canon? It looks like it's actually canon - on both the Luce & Ombra, and the Ebony & Ivory, is engraved “For Tony Redgrave By .45 Art Warks” KrytenKoro 08:19, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Is anyone going to include anything on Dante's appearance in this game? I haven't played it yet myself, but from what I've been told, he appears quite frequently and can even join the main character. (It was allowing Dante to appear in this game that lead to the character artist developing Dante's Devil Trigger form in Devil May Cry 3, so it's pretty significant to the game development.) 76.179.172.164 08:23, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I have one simple question and dont think im a noob or anything Who the heck is tony redgrave :: Tony Redgrave was going to be Dante's name back when Devil May Cry was still being called Resident Evil 4, it's also the alias he goes by in the Devil May Cry novels before reverting back to "Dante". The name is inscribed on Ebony & Ivory, and Dante confirmed in the anime that he used to go by the name "Tony" at one point. Role Do you think instead of Protaganist, Dante should be listed as Protaganist/Antagonist as well considering he was at the beginning of DMC4? --Maverick King 21:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I can go both ways on this. While Nero may have considered him an antagonist, and they did fight twice, Dante was not technically acting AS an antagonist, as he was not trying to impede Nero's quest. Then again, Nero's quest was both to stop the demons AND Dante, so it could be...yeah, go ahead and list him as an antagonist, maybe with a ref note explaining the wierdness.KrytenKoro 00:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Refs *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Character — Dante': "A demon hunter born of the union between the legendary dark knight Sparda and his human bride, he uses his keepsake sword and dual handguns to crush his enemies...after having some fun with them." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character — Dante': "Legendary Devil Hunter who sealed away the Demon Emperor Mundus. Son of Sparda, the demon revered by the Order of the Sword, Dante stands alone between demons and humanity. His mastery of close-quarter and ranged combat has led some to believe he has surpassed his father." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 20, Dante: "Dante is one of the twin sons of Sparda, the rebellious demon who fought the Demon Emperor, defeated the emperor's army, and saved mankind. Dante uses his superhuman abilities along with his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, to fight as a mercenary dedicated solely to the extermination of demons." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Man in Red': "A man wrapped in mystery, whose only confirmed act was the assassination of His Holiness. With a sword and two guns, his skill made a mockery of Nero. The man in red’s true intentions remain unknown." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Boss File — Dante': "Son of the legendary Sparda, the Devil Hunter known as Dante has become a legend in his own right. With his sword Rebellion and guns known as Ebony & Ivory by his side, many demons have come to know Dante’s incredible power during his long career." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The knight in dark armor is well versed in the same art of combat as Dante’s. Everything about this knight remains as a mystery." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The pendant that the Nelo Angelo wore was the same as Dante’s. It brings back faint memories of his youth." *''Devil May Cry, '''Enemy File — Nightmare': "When you are surrounded in its gel-like form, you will be teleported into an evil dimension. You must defeat the evil spirits that rule the dimension. The evil is a reflection of Dante’s trauma that rests in his subconscious." Dante (DMC) Dante is a freelance underground mercenary in modern America. But his secret persona is even more extraordinary! He slays bloodthirsty devils from the depths of burning hell with his huge sword and dual-wielded handguns. Even a devil may cry begging for Dante’s mercy. Dante: Ultimate Devil Hunter (DMC2) This trash-talking, cool-as-ice demon slayer attacks using both his longsword and his trusty revolvers. Possessing both street smarts and the strength of even the strongest demons, Dante can jump long distances, perform acrobatic double jumps and bound off walls to get where he needs to go. Dante (DMC4) The son of the dark knight Sparda, Dante is the hero who defeated the demon emperor and sealed off the demon world, saving all of humanity. Now making his living tracking down demons as a Devil Hunter, his illustrious career of fighting the demons that dare to threaten humanity has made him a truly superior warrior. Some say that his skill and power have surpassed even that of the legendary Sparda himself. Dante (DMC3 manga) A hedonistic free spirit. Neither human nor demon, his heart is heavy with self-loathing. He often embarks in reckless and outlandish behavior. He is either extremely selfless or dangerously suicidal. Dante's father was the demon Sparda. His mother, a human was killed by demons. And so Dante walks the Earth--a demon half-breed with an ax to grind and the blood lust to swing it. Dante's the polar opposite of his cold-hearted father and longs to step out of the black shadow Sparda has cast over his existence. But, on the other hand, he still cannot suppress his conflicted feelings when battling demons. His brother Vergil reminded him of his father, who he both loves and hates. Manga canon I see that people consider the manga canon, but where has it's official status been confirmed? If it's simply based on the fact that Capcom approved it, I think that brings into question whether it's truly official. Each Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel got approved by Joss Whedon's office, but none of them are considered canon.-- 22:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think I remember it being in one of the interview's, but generally any DMC material published with Capcom's approval is considered canon (unless it is contradicted by the games themselves - even then, the DMC1 novel isn't totally denied). I can ask Moses later about it.KrytenKoro 04:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'd apperciate that.-- 15:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, the upshot of the discussion was that, technically there is no canon at all in the series. However, the manga is certainly canon to DMC3. ::::About Buffy, though - especially from the handling of the Season 8 thing, I thought the novels were considered canon?KrytenKoro 19:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh no, there are quite a few novels, and one writer said in an interview that that fans should assume anything written outside the show isn't canon. Joss Whedon even said that he's never read any of them, as he doesn't have the time. Season 8 is a special case, because it's worked on by Joss Whedon and several of the writers from the show, and was intended from the start to be a canonical follow up. By comparison, most of the novels and comic series were written by people who had no involvement in the show, and the two novels that take place after season 7 directly contradict season 8. There are also novels and comic series that have significant events that either aren't brought up in the show or awere contradicted later on. For example, several series had the character of Faith breaking out of prison, but canonically it occured in the fourth season of the spin off series "Angel" It says under the Trivia that, in the manga, Dante got drunk and proposed to a mop. I don't remember seeing that anywhere in the manga, is there something I'm missing or did someone just put that up as a joke? ::Nevermind, it was in the TokyoPop translations. Undoing vandalism Some freak vandalized this page. I did undo most of its little work, but there are some parts I wasn't able to recover. Could someone please help me restore the lost info? Jack Kellar 02:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Just revert it to the last edit made by someone else. You don't have to go just one at a time.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) City/State Does anyone know what city dante lives in cuz it almost looks like new york or somethin well if ya think ya know just leave it here Yeah i think it is confirmed that it's New York City.XtrmReality 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) All I know is that its in modern North America. "Appearence and role in the game" and "History" sections Well, I think these sections can be merged or somehow rewritten, as they have too much crossed info - mostly parts of Dante's biography. Flia 08:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Dates Kobayashi has stated that DMC4 is 10 years after DMC3, and a year after DMC1. One of the production interviews states that Dante is 19 in DMC3, but I don't know which. Thus: *Eva's death: 8 years old *DMC3: 19 years old *DMC: 28 years old *DMC4: 29 years old *DMC2:? We need to find the actual quotes for citation.Glorious CHAOS! 00:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Could you find that please? I just don't know where to start. Never read such things for some reason. Or if you're to busy right now with something, I will try, though I think you'll find that faster. (and don't think I'm lazy. Well, actually I am, but not in this situation.) Flia 19:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) List of weapons Why did you deleted list of weapons? Of course I know about List of Weapons in the Devil May Cry series, but there are all weapons in the series - as name says. Of course, most of them are currently in Dante's possession, but still... Or you have some thoughts why it shouldn't be at all in the discussed article? Flia 19:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :It was rather messy, took up an inordinate amount of the page, and didn't really serve any purpose. It really works best as a separate article.Glorious CHAOS! 04:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Perfect amulet Well, about time when Eva gave it to her sons. It is referenced to the only dialogue from their childhood, but amulet doesn't look like a chocolate to me - even in a shiny wrapping. Can it be that the said dialogue isn't related to the Perfect amulet at all, only to times when all were together and happy? Flia 07:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, the amulet is what proves to him that it was Vergil, and there's a very strong implication that the scene is about how they got the Amulet. The chocolate line just seems to be them fighting over whatever cake she got them, if my siblings are anything to judge by. However, while the implication is there, it doesn't explicitly say they got the amulet, so if it seems unacceptable to you, go ahead and change it to just something like "Before they were eight", 'cause that's when she died.Glorious CHAOS! 19:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) According to the dialogue, it is Perfect Amulet but maybe Vergil don't like that gift and want chocolate instead... That's my opinion of course.KanameTousen 12:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Which Sword? *In DMC4, Dante told Nero that if he die without bringing his sword back, he's going to be pissed. Is he talking about Yamato or Sparda?Nathan900130 08:10, 13 May 2010 (UTC) *Yamato is the answer because Nero took it and not the Sparda, The Sparda is taken by Trish...KanameTousen 12:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Who is reverting the page to imageless versions and why?--Gobi-Aoi 19:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually is KrytenKoro. You should ask him in his talk page for more details...KanameTousen 12:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks, also, you can sign a post by taping four tildes or using the signature button--Gobi-Aoi 13:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :As I said on my talk page, you are trying to insert galleries into the plot section, which is supposed to just be a retelling off Dante's story, with screenshots if absolutely necessary. Everything you are trying to do can be better done on Gallery:Dante, where most of it is already done.Glorious CHAOS! 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) DEVIL MAY CRY IS THE MOST CRAZY GAME THAT U CAN BUY AND THE NEW 1 IS THE GREATEST ONE DmC confusion. Guys, I've seen a few parts of this article where Dante is 'confused' with the Dante from DmC (you know, the bad game). Aren't they different people? Besides, there's an article for the Skinny dude who thinks he's Dante. Okay, a few things that I, apparently, need to point out. One, it has been confirmed that DmC:Devil May Cry is, not a reboot, but a prequel to the original DMC series. Therefore, the new Dante, although very different from what we're used to, is the same guy. Second, don't go around saying a game is bad just because you don't like how it's turning out. You don't even have any info on its storyline or game-play, therefore you have no real proof that the game is bad, therefore you have to wait before you can truly make or give an opinion on it, which is the same deal with everyone else. And finally, your snotty attitude isn't going to help anyone. If you're really angry about how the new game is turning out, then fine. But keep it to yourself, because your unconfirmed opinions are irrational at best. I appreciate you reading this and I apologize if this was a hassle. Thank you.Pwndulquiorra 00:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I hit a nerve over there. :D Thanks for confirming it, anyways! Wow. Pwndulquiorra, you could be so hard on the guy. Jeez! He didn't express any hate for the game, HE JUST SAID IT WAS 'BAD' BECAUSE PEOPLE THOUGHT OF IT THAT WAY! The snotty attitude that I see here is coming from you, bub, not him. Not that you'd care, or even understand for that matter, but, due to a mental disorder I have, I have difficulty reading into what others say. In other words, when I read that person's post, I took it literally because that's all I really saw. This very same mental disorder makes it very hard for me to control my emotions, which is why my last post may have come off as "snotty." Again, I'm not expecting you to understand nor do I care if you do. Now please, for all that is good, do not reply to this post because I do not want to get into another argument.Pwndulquiorra 06:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say this really quickly, while it hasn't been covered the page it self should show that New Dante is actually fairly young, younger than Dante was in DMC3 in facial stucture, also Dante is alteast 10-15(18-23) years older than when his mother died in DMC3. So you wanted an explaination on where he fits because "it's already been covered by DMC3" well it hasn't Both novels aren't canon. They can't be canon because they conflict with DMC3 completely. Major plot points of the books conflict with DMC3. Vergil wasn't kidnaped by Mundus as a baby. The twins are on equal footing. Dante isn't going by Tony in DMC3. I could probably find more if I reread the first book but there's no real point.Ether101 Prime 10:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :The DMC3 manga does show Vergil disappearing when Mundus's demons attack. :Not necessarily :Still, his alias "Tony Redgrave" has always appeared on his guns.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't "Anti-Hero" sound better for Dante's case? I really don't think Dante should be labeled as an antagonist because I'm pretty sure he's not evil, his deeds are never vile to start with, but instead, he should be labeled as an anti-hero at the start of Devil May Cry 4, as what anti-heroes do is ruin "things" for heroes but then have resentment towards villians, which Dante always had been. So you might want to edit his role to reflect his Anit-Hero premise at the start of DMC4. Just my two cents. 03:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Antagonist does not mean evil. It just means someone in the protagonist's (i.e., Nero's) way. For the first half of the game, Dante is the one in Nero's way, making him an antagonist. :An anti-hero would actually apply to both Nero and Dante - they are protagonists of the story, and are the "good guys", but have major flaws, such as being selfish, ugly, somewhat unethical, etc. Basically, getting the job done, but not necessarily for the "virtue" of it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 12:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC)